An electromagnetic actuator for operating a gas exchange valve in an internal combustion machine is known from the DE 196 31 909 A1. The actuator comprises two electromagnets arranged at a spacing distance relative to one another, and an armature that is in operative connection with the gas exchange valve and that is movable back and forth by magnetic force between the electro-magnets against the force of two respectively counteracting springs. The actuator further comprises setting means, with which the position of the armature is set to the geometric center position between the two end positions of the armature in connection with de-energized electromagnets. In this regard, the high dependency of the energy requirement of the actuator on production tolerances is found to be disadvantageous.